


I need the quiet.

by violettrash



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), telltale - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Brophie, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Walkers, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, ericsons, telltale, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettrash/pseuds/violettrash
Summary: Brody has terrible panic attacks and her best friend, Sophie is the only one who knows how to calm her down.





	I need the quiet.

Brody hated talking in front of a lot of people. Today was no different.

The entire school had ganged up on her due to her mistake of scaring a deer off while hunting. She couldn’t help that a walker snuck up on her, it was an accident.

However the rest of the school was still pissed and screaming at the poor girl.

However Sophie wasn’t yelling she was chewing on her bottom lip nervously trying to keep herself from killing someone.

“You’re fucking stupid!” Mitch yelled and that was the straw that broke the camels back.

Brody ran off crying probably to her dorm or the admin building Sophie couldn’t see.

“You’re a real dick you know that? All of you are! She didn’t know the Walker was going to come up on her!” Sophie defended, “it would’ve been the same for any of you.” 

“No it wouldn’t have. She just doesn’t know what the fuck she’s doing!” Marlon butted in.

“None of us do, Marlon, okay? We’re fucking teenagers! We make mistakes more often than most and this was just a mistake. If you’re so butthurt about it go catch the deer yourself.” Sophie exploded pushing past him, “now I need to go check on my friend.”

She ignored the arguing behind her as she entered the dorm building. 

“Brody?” She asked knocking on the door.

“Come in.” She replied weakly, Sophie walked into the room seeing the girl cradled up in her bunk.

“Brody.” Sophie frowned sitting down at the edge of the bed, “I’m sorry they were yelling at you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I made a mistake! I didn’t know the walker was gonna sneak up on me like that.” She sniffled wiping away her tears.

It took a lot to make Brody cry. The only times Sophie ever saw Brody cry was when she split her thigh open on some barbed wire and when she had to shoot her mom.

For clarification Brody’s mom was a groundskeeper of the school. She began working there to pay off the debt of sending Brody to the school.

She risked her life to save the kids. She died a hero, but it tore Brody apart.

“I know you didn’t. It’s okay it was just an accident.” Sophie reassured her rubbing her back, “If it was any of them the same exact thing would’ve happened.”

“I’m sorry.” Brody apologized, “I’m a fuckin’ pansy.” 

“Hey. No—you’re not it’s just a mistake!” Sophie disagreed.

“Brody! Can I come in?” Marlon yelled banging on the door.

“Why is he always so loud?” Brody hissed shaking her head, “come in!” She said at a higher tone.

Marlon came in the room crossing his arms almost immediately.

He looked at the two girls and sighed loudly, “you were right Sophie.” He said swallowing his pride, “I’m sorry for yelling at you Brody, you just do really stupid shit sometimes.”

“It’s...It’s alright I—”

“No! It’s not alright, you can’t give her a backhanded apology like that! You’re such a fucking tool.” Sophie interrupted getting up from the bed.

“You’ve got a lot of fuckin’ nerve, Marlon.” She hissed pushing him again.

“Hey! Fucking quit before I punish you too!” Marlon spat.

“What do you mean punish?” Sophie questioned.

“Brody has to get some sort of punishment for losing tonight’s dinner so we all agreed she’s gonna have to reorganize the greenhouse.”

“What the fuck? You’re all fucking crazy!” Sophie shook her head.

Brody began to panic, she hadn’t been on that side of the school since her mom had died.

“Hey. You know she doesn’t like going over there.”  
Sophie said quietly, “don’t make her do this.”

“It’s a democracy, Soph. Sorry.” He fake frowned, “I’m sure you’ll be happy to help her though right?”

“Fuck you.” Sophie said rolling her eyes, “you’re all such assholes.”

“Better to be an asshole than dead.” He shrugged leaving the room, “it better be done by tonight!” He said walking down the hallway.

“You don’t have to help me.” Brody said getting up from the bed.

“I know but I’m still going to.” Sophie groaned, “they’re so fucking rude.”

Brody just huffed in response following Sophie to the greenhouse.

Sophie compared to Brody was a lot more of a badass. She was an absolute warrior goddess while Brody was more of a quiet little fairy.

Both girls were pretty badass but Sophie was always the more aggressive of the two. 

Brody’s anxiety always got the best of her so she was never as out there as Sophie was.

Sophie knew that and helped Brody out a lot. If this was the real world Sophie would be the type to order Brody’s food for her because she knew her anxiety killed her ability to speak to anyone really. With the exception of Sophie and sometimes Violet on occasion. 

But even Violet was hard for Brody to talk to, Brody was a very awkward person with a lot of layers to her that most people just didn’t give a fuck about.

Sophie however didn’t mind. She’d give Brody the time of day any and everyday. She adored her.

But the second they stepped outside Brody felt her heart sink and there came her anxiety again.

She remembered seeing her mother struggling to board up the back wall, then seeing her mother get bit by the walker.

The shock on her face is what got Brody the most.

“I love you, but you have to shoot me, baby.” Her mother cried holding her arm.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Sophie reassured her rubbing her back.

Brody nodded sadly and continued walking.

Sophie held the greenhouse door open for her then checked the area for walkers.

“Nothing. We’re good.” Brody nodded looking around.

Sophie loved flowers, every time they went hunting together Sophie would always comeback with some sort of flower tucked in her hair.

Sometimes Brody and Sophie would stay by the fishing shack and make flower crowns together just enjoying each other’s company.

“Earth to Brody?” She asked waving her hand in front of her face.

“Huh! Sorry, I got distracted.” Brody laughed sheepishly.

“It’s okay. Just organize these flower pots and I’ll handle these okay?”

“Okay.” Brody nodded staring to work.

Brody would often sneak glances at Sophie, her face glowing red eachtime she got caught. 

She didn’t know why she liked looking at her she just did. She found Sophie truly beautiful, like a work of art.

“Y’know you’d get your work done a lot quicker if you’d stop checking me out.” Sophie hummed continuing to stack up pots.

“I—I wasn’t checking you out! I just...get nervous sometimes that walkers are gonna come and eat you.” Brody lied, it was an awful lie at that.

So bad that Sophie busted out into laughter at it, “you’re adorable Brody.” 

Brody didn’t respond instead she continued to clean up the other side of the greenhouse. 

She got the broom out and began sweeping the floor around her, listening to the sound of the broom and Sophie’s light humming.

“Shit!” Sophie groaned dropping a pot.

Brody turned around looking at the girl, “are you alright?” She asked walking over to her.

“Yeah I just got distracted.” She groaned picking up the shattered clay, “can you hand me the broom?”

“Yeah.” Brody nodded handing her the broom, their fingertips brushed for a brief second making Brody’s heartrace.

Sophie was too busy sweeping to notice Brody checking her own pulse. 

If she had seen it she probably would’ve teased her over it. 

“Did you cut yourself or anything?” Brody asked quietly. 

“No. I’m all good.” She nodded sweeping the clay into the dustpan.

Brody nodded in response and went back to organizing the other pots.

“Thanks for the broom.” Sophie said behind Brody, “I owe you one.” She whispered sending shivers down Brody’s spine.

“Don—Don’t mention it.” She stammered continuing to nervously put the pots away. Her hands getting a little bit shakier. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Sophie asked turning Brody around.

“Yeah why?” Brody asked slicking her hair back.

“Just wondering. You’re acting a little off today.”

“I’m just a bit skittish today, probably from that walker almost killing me.” Brody said rubbing her shoulder awkwardly.

“I can tell.” Sophie laughed putting her hand on the table behind Brody, locking the girl in.

“Is that the only reason you’re skittish?” She hummed admiring Brody.

“Y...Yep.” Brody nodded.

“Just making sure.” Sophie said pulling her arm away.

“I’m gonna try to get into the chemistry room see if there’s anything in there that needs to be cleaned.” Sophie said walking away.

What the fuck was going on? Why was Sophie acting so off today? Why was Brody acting so off, she couldn’t seem to wrap her head around it all.

Then Brody thought back on a conversation the two had had a few days prior.

Brody was sat against the column in front of the admit building watching everyone else still eating.

“Hey.” Sophie greeted giving her a bowl.

“Hey.” Brody sighed.

“What’s up?” Sophie asked,

“Nothing. Just stressed as usual.” Brody sighed shaking her head, “I’m tired Sophie.”

“I know you are. You do a lot everyday you must be exhausted.” Sophie hummed, “and somehow even through all that you manage to be the cutest person here.”

Brody rolled her eyes hitting Sophie’s shoulder, “shut up.” She laughed.

“I’m serious!” Sophie defended, “you really are.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Brody said eating a bit of stew.

 

Sophie had slowly started complimenting Brody more and more often. The more she did it the more Brody began to feel weirder and weirder.

Then it clicked and Brody felt so fucking stupid.

“Hey, Ro? Can you help me lift these bags in here?” Sophie called out.

“Yeah!” Brody nodded walking into the room.

Now seeing realizing what was going on Brody felt kind of smug.

Sure Sophie was confident as hell and always more smooth than Brody ever could be.

But Brody could try right?

“Brody? Are you okay?” Sophie asked wiping the sweat away from her face.

Brody nodded and smiled, “I get distracted sometimes because I think you’re cute.” She said hoping that would work.

It did. But not in the way Brody wanted.

“You’re adorable you know that?” Sophie laughed lifting another bag up, “Are you trying to flirt with me?”

What! I—what no? Why would I psh...that’s not what I’m doing.” Brody stammered awkwardly, “let me help you with those bags.” She said changing the subject quickly.

Sophie nodded and pointed to another bag, letting Brody pick it up by herself.

Brody wanted to impress Sophie by lifting it entirely by herself, but instead she fell flat on her ass. 

It was far too heavy for Brody to lift, she was a lot smaller than Sophie after all.

Sophie couldn’t manage to hide her laugh as she watch the girl wrestle the bag of sand.

“You need some help?” She asked trying to stop laughing.

“No no I’ve got it.” Brody said shaking her head as she finally lifted it up.

Sophie knew she was gonna fall again, bless her heart.

Sophie walked behind Brody and helped hold her arms in place, “you lift with your back not your arms.” She murmured.

“I know that! That’s what I’m doing.”

“It’s not what you’re doing.” Sophie laughed as the bag fell to the floor again. 

Sophie remained with her arms wrapped around Brody’s waist now lowering her head to her shoulder.

“You wanna tell me why you’re acting so weird?” Sophie asked. 

Brody shifted nervously and shook her head, “I think I made a mistake.” She whispered.

Brody was reading Sophie’s body language all wrong. She thought maybe her feelings were reciprocated but they weren’t. Sophie was just a very touchy and sweet friend and Brody had gotten that mistaken with love.

“What do you mean?” Sophie asked pulling away from Brody and turning the girl around.

Brody looked to the ground and bit her lower lip.

“I thought you liked me.” She said quietly. It was better to admit it than lie. This was her best friend after all.

“Of course I like you Brody! You’re my bes—oh.”

Oh.

Sophie realized what Brody meant now.

“You—You did?” She asked nervously.

“Yeah. But it’s really stupid I’m sorry.” Brody apologized, “thanks for helping me clean up the greenhouse I uh—I need to leave.” Brody stammered quickly as she rushed to leave.

“Brody! Brody wait—please.” Sophie said following after her.

“Really gotta go! I’ll uh see you later.” Brody said biting down on her lip again.

Sophie was left in the greenhouse alone and confused. 

Brody however went back to the only place that made her feel safe. She could feel a panic attack coming—She had just embarrassed the hell out of herself.

Brody now had to face heartbreak again in her life, this time because of her own stupidity.

Why didn’t she just leave it be? She knew she was awful at reading social cues so why trust her gut.

Stupid.

Brody felt like an absolute clown. She might as well run off and go into the circus.

Sophie didn’t seem to think that though.

Sophie stared at the flowerbeds in the greenhouse for a few minutes trying to decide what to do.

Sophie adored Brody, that was true. She definitely shared those feelings with Brody but she didn’t want to ruin what they already had.

She tried dropping subtle hints to the girl such as her hands staying for too long when she grabbed something or the constant compliments yet she didn’t think Brody caught on.

But Brody did catch on and then thought the wrong thing.

The thought of Brody being crushed by Sophie’s rejection hurt her a lot because it wasn’t a rejection she just didn’t have time to say what she meant.

Sophie and Minerva had spent so many nights talking about this. She knew she had to eventually tell Brody she just didn’t know how.

Brody was so easy for Sophie to talk to, they talked about everything together. But this—this was a lot harder, it made Sophie’s heartache and her knees get weak. 

It was love.

Sophie was in love with her.

Sophie grabbed her jacket and left the greenhouse quickly trying to hunt Brody down.

It took Sophie a little bit but she finally found the shorter redhead, she was in the library where she normally went to calm down.

Sophie and Brody had spent a lot of time in here cozied up to one another reading old Nancy Drew novels.

“Hey.” Sophie said closing the door behind her.

Brody didn’t turn around she just muttered a small “hello.” And kept reading.

Sophie quietly walked over to Brody, looking at the book she was reading.

“Gonna learn to be a medic?” She asked looking at the medical book.

“I’ve been practicing.” Brody said flipping to the next page.

“No one else I’d trust to be my doctor but you these days.” Sophie sighed sitting down next to Brody.

Brody didn’t respond instead she just continued reading, highlighting a few things here and there.

Sophie tucked Brody’s hair behind her ear making the girl tense up. She couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with the girl.

“You’re beautiful, Brody.” She whispered.

Brody could feel her heart pounding against her chest now. 

“Th—Thanks.” Brody stammered. 

“Look at me.” Sophie asked.

Brody couldn’t do it. She couldn’t face her anymore.

Sophie grabbed Brody’s face delicately. She eventually got Brody to turn to her.

Sophie knew Brody had been crying again which. Fuck—that broke Sophie’s heart.

“I’m sorry I made you cry.” Sophie frowned wiping her tears away.

“I made myself cry.” Brody laughed, then frowned again pushing Sophie’s hand away.

Sophie felt a little hurt by that but she knew Brody didn’t mean anything by it.

Brody went back to reading her book, trying her best not to cry again.

“You didn’t let me talk back there, Ro.” She sighed crossing her arms.

“I know. I couldn’t hear you say it, I’m sorry.” Brody said quietly, still trying her best to focus on the book.

Sophie looked down at the book, Brody was reading up on mental health. 

But then something caught Sophie’s attention.

She took the book from Brody’s hands looking at the highlighted sections.

“Hey!” Brody groaned trying to get the book back, “that’s embarrassing! Give it back!” 

“Stop.” Sophie shook her head, “I just want to read it.”

Brody slunk back into her chair looking around the library.

Sophie began to tear up when she went through the book.

Brody had been researching crippling depression.

Only Brody and Minerva knew why Sophie was at the school. She hated talking about it. 

Sophie looked at Brody then back at the book.

Brody had been using this book to make sure Sophie was okay.

“It’s stupid.” Brody spoke looking away from Sophie.

“No..No it’s not it’s—“ Sophie said wiping her eyes.

Brody felt guilty now as she watched Sophie cry, fuck. Way to fuck it up again, Ro.

Sophie took a deep breath and smiled again.

“You did this for me?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Brody shrugged still keeping her arms crossed.

Sophie knew she was head over heels for Brody now. 

“I’ve never had anyone do something like this for me.” Sophie whispered.

Brody didn’t know how to respond. She was so embarrassed she just wanted to leave.

Her eyes darted from Sophie to the door.

“No! No wait.” Sophie said shaking her head and closing the book.

Sophie really didn’t know what to do next, she began feeling nervous too.

“Can...Can we—I..” Sophie laughed shaking her head.

“I want to kiss you.” She managed to get out. 

Brody’s heart fell about seventeen stories after she heard her say that.

“What?” Brody asked uncrossing her arms.

“Uh I, as in Sophie...I want to kiss Brody that’s uh—that’s you.” Sophie explained laughing a little bit.

“I know what you meant.” Brody groaned rolling her eyes.

Brody stood up from her chair, pushing it into the table.

“I mean we don’t have to if you do—”

Brody sat down in Sophie’s lap, making the girl shut up completely.

Brody had never been this bold in her life.

No one had ever managed to make Sophie this speechless either.

Brody grabbed Sophie’s neck looking down from her eyes to her lips.

She tilted her head to the right and pressed her lips against Sophie’s own, making Sophie moan loudly.

Brody felt Sophie’s arms fall to her hips pulling her in closer.

Sophie slipped her tongue in making Brody jump a little bit.

Brody let out a groan as Sophie’s nails dragged along her back looking for some sort of support.

“Fuck. This.” Sophie whispered tugging at Brody’s shirt.

Brody pulled away raising her eyebrow at the girl, “we’re in the library.”

“I don’t give a fuck if we’re in front of the Pope.” Sophie groaned pulling her shirt up.

Brody’s face flushed red as she felt Sophie pull her in again kissing her again but a lot more rough.

Sophie felt Brody’s hips buckle as she bit down on her neck.

“You like that?” Sophie asked against her skin.

Brody nodded closing her eyes.

Sophie laughed softly kissing the girl again and then lowering her kisses to her chest.

“Sophie.” Brody said biting down on her lip, “careful.”

“I’ll always be careful with you.” Sophie whispered making Brody’s heart explode even more—if that was even possible at this point.

Sophie stopped for a second and looked at the table beside them throwing the books onto the floor.

“We’re not gonna...?”

“We are.” 

Brody’s face went red yet again as Sophie pushed her from her lap and onto the table in front of her.

“Sophie!” Brody laughed grabbing her shirt.

“That’s my name.” Sophie hummed taking off her own shirt.

Brody at this point was putty she couldn’t even manage to make a sentence.

Sophie traced Brody’s body delicately with her fingertips.

“Y’know eversince I met you I’ve wanted to kiss you.” She whispered into Brody’s ear laying herself against her.

Brody only groaned in response kissing Sophie’s cheek softly.

Sophie hadn’t realized how soft Brody was until now.

Everything about her. She was such a delicate person, so careful and calm.

Sophie however was so rough and intimidating compared to the shorter girl.

They were complete opposites yet they somehow worked perfectly together.

“Sophie.” Brody finally managed to speak.

“Yeah?” Sophie asked moving away from Brody’s neck.

“I’ve never...” Brody said looking away from Sophie.

Sophie smirked holding Brody’s face softly tracing the girls jawline.

“I know.” Sophie hummed kissing her again.

Sophie’s hands fell from Brody’s face to her waist slipping underneath her loosely fitted pants.

Brody’s face was unreadable once it happened.

It made Sophie a bit nervous, but it didn’t take long for it to register on Brody’s face.

“Oh my god.” Brody moaned biting down on her lower lip.

Sophie kissed Brody again her other hand lazily twined with Brody’s own hand.

Brody began to get sloppy unable to focus on kissing as her hand pulled Sophie’s hand.

“Sophie, Sophie I...” Brody groaned she could only managed to say those few words. 

Sophie was careful with her, she couldn’t hurt her at all. She’d never forgive herself if she was to hurt Brody.

Brody shook her head kissing Sophie again, “harder.” She said through her heavy breathing.

“Harder?” Sophie asked raising her eyebrow.

Brody nodded grabbing Sophie’s back.

Sophie did what Brody asked and it almost knocked her out.

Brody had never felt anything like this in her entire life. They had been living in the apocalypse but other kids were hooking up, so she was really one of the few that had never done anything like this. With the exception of the few younger kids.

Sophie had also never slept with anyone before she could never bring herself to doing it, sure she had been offered before but she wasn’t ever interested in it until right now.

“So...Sophie!” She moaned pulling the girl closer to her.

“It’s okay.” Sophie whispered kissing her cheek, moving faster.

“Oh my fucki—fucking god!” She said her hips bucking again.

Brody panted and heaved as Sophie pulled herself off of her, laying down on the table next to her.

“Oh my god.” Brody whispered turning to Sophie.

“Yeah. That was...hot.” Sophie said, she was out of breath herself, there’s only so much time you can hold yourself up over a table.

Brody groaned for a second and pushed her hair back again, “I...It’s your turn right?” 

“No. It’s about you today.” Sophie said shaking her head,

“But—”

“No.” Sophie laughed kissing her cheek.

Brody sighed loudly closing her eyes again.

It was cold as fuck in this library.

Sophie moved closer to Brody laying her head on the shorter girls chest.

“I never thought that would be my first time.” Brody spoke again. 

“Me neither.” Sophie said shaking her head.

“You don’t think anyone heard us right?” She asked leaning up.

“No, just lay with me for a second.” Sophie groaned pushing her back down.

Brody ran her hands through Sophie’s hair kissing her forehead quietly.

“I don’t know if I said it before but...I love you, Brody.” Sophie said tucking Brody’s hair behind her ear again.

Brody’s face yet again lit up red as she heard her say it.

“I love you too.” She hummed.

“How about we go back to my room and sleep hm?” Brody laughed, “I’m fucking exhausted.”

Sophie nodded getting off of Brody and grabbing her shirt throwing it on.

“Here.” She said handing Brody her shirt.

“Seriously though no one heard us right?” Brody asked nervously.

“If they did then it’s not anything new. I mean we hear Violet and Minerva all the damn time.” Sophie muttered picking the books back up.

“Well we weren’t that loud were we?”

“We were.” Sophie laughed, “you were.”

Brody’s face was once again red as a tomato. 

Sophie smiled at Brody, “it’s not a bad thing, Ro.” Sophie laughed kissing her cheek, “now let’s go to bed. I’m sure we’ll have hell to pay tomorrow for skipping cleaning up the bowls at dinner.”

“Probably.” Brody said struggling to walk.

“Are you okay?” Sophie asked raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah. I just can’t...I can’t walk.” Brody said embarrassed.

Sophie bust out into laughter, helping the girl up.

“It’s okay. I’ll lie and say you busted your ass picking up sandbags.”

“That’s not a lie!” Brody defended.

“Oh yes you lifted one bag I forgot.” Sophie smirked walking her to the dorms.

“That one bag happened to be the heaviest one.”

“Oh yeah was it?” Sophie asked.

“Mhm.” Brody said crossing her arms.

“Then my mistake then, Wonderwoman.” Sophie said opening the bedroom door.

“Where have you been?” Minerva asked crossing her arms.

“In the library, we were studying up on medical stuff.” Sophie shrugged, “what about you?”

“We were cleaning up dinner. YOUR jobs for tonight.” Minerva groaned.

“Sorry we lost track of time.” Sophie apologized.

“We’re gonna go back to Brody’s room since Violet’s staying over tonight.”

“Okay goodnight.” Minerva waves off, violet waving as well.

“They were totally having sex.” Minerva huffed as the door shut.

“Totally.” Violet laughed, “did you see Brody limping? Wow.”

“Gross!” Minerva cringed, “I don’t need to picture that.”

 

Sophie opened up Brody’s dorm door throwing her baseball cap onto the hat rack and shutting the door behind her. 

“Thanks for helping me clean up the greenhouse.” Brody yawned rubbing her eyes.

Sophie shrugged in response throwing her jacket onto the rack.

“I...Um all my other beds mattresses are gone, I think Marlon took them so I can sleep on the floor if you want.” Brody said rubbing her neck nervously.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor like a dog.” Sophie said shaking her head, “we’ll both fit.”

“Are you sure?” Brody asked.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Sophie nodded getting into the bed, “Blow the candle out, please.” 

Brody walked over to the desk slipping her boots off and putting her vest on the chair. She blew the candle out watching the smoke rise into the moonlit room.

Brody got into bed with Sophie staring at the wood floor below them. 

Sophie knew Brody wasn’t going to make the first move so she did. She tucked Brody’s hair behind her ear again and kissed her neck pulling her closer to her.

Brody tensed up at first but calmed down after a few seconds.

“You’re really dainty.” Sophie said tracing Brody’s arm.

“Compared to y’all yeah. You’re like lumberjacks.” Brody laughed shaking her head.

“I prefer warrior princess but lumberjack works too.” Sophie shrugged.

“How about warrior princess lumberjack?” Brody offered,

“Sounds perfect.” Sophie laughed in response.

“But I mean it. You’re just so fragile, like you could fall apart at any minute.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Brody asked.

“I don’t think so. It’s just the opposite of what people see me as.” Sophie said pulling her own hair back.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Brody nodded, “I see you as really strong and independent. But people see me as fragile and dependent.”

“You’re definietly not dependent, you’re so independent. It’s good that people see you that way though, it gives you an advantage.” Sophie explained, “makes you unsuspecting.”

“I couldn’t hurt anyone though.” Brody disagreed shaking her heads

“I don’t think I could either, Ro.” Sophie admitted, “Sure I’ll kill walkers and rabbits and shit but I couldn’t ever actually kill another person.”

“Makes me feel a little better knowing I’m not sleeping next to a serial killer.” Brody sighed.

“Shush.” Sophie said rolling her eyes.

“We better go to bed, if we don’t we’ll sleep in late and get hell for it.” Brody groaned closing her eyes.

Sophie hummed in response, her hand falling to Brody’s, and kissing her shoulder softly.

“Thank you for being here for me.” Brody spoke again, turning around to face Sophie.

Sophie shifted her position a bit so that she was eyelevel with Brody.

She tucked her hair behind her ear again and smiled, “I’ll always be here for you.” She whispered.

Brody closed her eyes at the feeling of Sophie’s hand on her face.

She kissed her forehead softly and pulled away.

Brody sighed loudly in content, Sophie playing with her hair carefully.

It was the easiest way to make Brody fall asleep after all.

After Brody fell asleep she ended up snuggling into Sophie’s chest, her hand protectively grabbing Sophie closer to her as if it was a life or death situation. It was cute, she really did love Sophie a lot.

Sophie just played with her hair until she knew she was asleep, then fell asleep with her.

 

 

After everything that happened with the twins Brody was scarred for life.

She watched the love of her life get taken away from her.

But she’ll never forget the last time she saw her.

“Wait! Please let me say goodbye.” Sophie begged the older woman.

“Do it.” She groaned.

Sophie turned around to Brody and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Hey you.” She whispered her hands falling to Brody’s jawline.

Brody couldn’t even make eye contact with her she was so heartbroken.

“Please look at me.” Sophie frowned.

Brody hesitantly looked into the glossy eyes of her girlfriend, this was the second time Brody had ever seen her cry.

“I’m really fucking scared Brody.” She whispered biting her lip, “but I’d do anything to keep you safe okay?” 

Brody closed her eyes tears streaming down her face.

Sophie wiped her tears away and kissed her softly, “I love you.” She said her voice shaky and cracking.

Brody opened her eyes again looking into Sophie’s tired blue ones.

“I love you too.” She said kissing her again.

Brody was sure that was the last time she’d ever see her again in her entire life.

She felt Sophie’s hand leave her face and the coldness of the breeze and she watched the twins get carried away with the woman.

Now she laid dying in the basement of this rundown school all of these memories flashing before her eyes as Clementine held onto her hand. Reassuring her that it would be alright.

“Took you long enough.” Sophie laughed bending down in front of Brody.

“Sophie...?” She said weakly.

“No it’s Clementine.” Clementine sighed, “it’ll be okay.”

“Are you ready to go?” Sophie asked extending her hand out to Brody. 

Brody nodded reaching her hand out before feeling the darkness consume her.


End file.
